onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Evil Guardian
The is a being created out of the hatred of the people on island in One Piece: Unlimited Adventure and is the main antagonist of the game. Appearance The Evil Guardian is a muscular, humanoid figure with large arms and hands, slightly short legs, and a rather small head in comparison to the rest of his body. He is also very tall, standing over twice the size of a normal human. His skin is coloured dark gray and has blue lines following his joints and the outlines of his muscles. Most of his body is covered in black, golden and red armour and is very detailed. Small segments of black plates covers most of the muscles on his body, and on his shoulders are two large, round shoulder plates with three small dents on the front and the back. The shoulder plates themselves have golden outlines with swirl patterns, and under them are two smaller, red shoulder plates. Also, on the top of each of the black shoulder plates, there is a golden figure of his symbol, which can be detached. On his upper arms he has two stripes of cloth wraped around them, and each of his lower arms is covered in red and grey armour with golden outlines that runs down from the lower arm to the hands and ending with spiked knuckles, and around each wrist he carries a golden, decorated wristband. His waist itself is covered in golden armour with swirl patters, with a piece of a red belt on each side, and covering his front pelvis, he has a decorated greyish purple cloth with golden outlines. The upper part of his legs have a stripe of cloth around them, and his shoes are coloured light grey with a red upper part, and have golden whirl patterns on each side. Around his neck he also carries a decorated black - and golden coloured collar, with wild, long red hair growing out from under it, and running down his back, resembling a mane, and on each side of the collar, he has a golden padlock attached, and a long piece of greyish purple cloth with golden rings on the ends hanging from the shoulders joints. Finally, he wears a golden, cylinder formed helmet with four red eye slides. During the battle with the Evil Guardian he emits purple smoke whenever he starts an attack. Personality Due to being born from the islanders' hatred and dark thoughts, the Evil Guardian is pure evil and malevolence. He is cold, emotionless, and cares only about destruction. Because he was created to protect the island from invaders, he displays a single-minded interest in keeping any intruder away from the island. However, he takes this aspect to an extreme degree, viewing everyone, including the islanders, as intruders and threats that must be eliminated, even if the island gets destroyed in the process. Also, since he originally was a statue of the islands guardian god, he believes himself to be the true guardian god, stating it several times during the confrontation with him. Abilities and Powers The Evil Guardian is shown to possess exceptionally high physical strength, being able to break free of the thick metal chains that kept him imprisoned, after the seal was broken, however. His high strength also allows him to cause large and potent impacts when smashing his hands down, and create wide tremors and shockwaves when stomping into the ground, all which can cause major damage. He also displays the ability to control and manipulate an unknown form of energy, This does not only amplify the power of his attacks, but also allows him to perform feats, such as continuously sending streams of energy waves into the ground, launching large orbs of purple energy, unleash orange shockwaves, and generate lightning. The Evil Guardian's power are so great that when the Straw Hat Pirates arrived at the Land to Heaven (Dimension Zone in Japan) his power had completely disordered the space in the area, causing rocks that fell down from where the Straw Hat Pirates stood, to come down from above. In fact, even with the seal only partly broken at that time, Robin remarked that you could feel an incredible strong pressure in that place. Also, when the seal finally was broken, his power caused a eeire feeling to wash over the island. He has also shown the ability to create and control a seemingly limitless number of his underlings, the Ancient Soldiers, which are robot-like soldiers that carry out his desire to eliminate all intruders. These soldiers come in many variaties and each variant possesses unique skills and powers, from swordsmanship, to the ability to mimic the attacks of the previous foes the Straw Hat Pirates had met. The Evil Guardian's main weakness, however, is that he has very slow movements. Unlike most other characters in the game, he can't dash, evade or run, and is only shown using slow walk to move around, which makes him an easy target for long range attacks. This weakness also involves his attacks and other techniqes, utilising slow movements to execute them. This weakness allows small, fast and agile creatures such as Popora to move in for an attack, and to easily avoid his punches and strikes. The Evil Guardian also appears to be semi-immortal, being able to survive a thousand years of imprisonmet, without any need for nourishment or other things. Weapons While the Evil Guardian preferes to use hand-to-hand combat and energy attacks, he is shown being able to use the two golden figures of his symbol, on his shoulders as weapons. In battle, he is able to remove them both from his shoulders and transform them, creating a dark ring with blue markings, and with three small spikes on one end and one long spike on the other, around each symbol, making them resemble shields. While in this form, he is shown being able to dual-wield them, and use them to channel lightning through them to perform his special attack. It is unknown if they have other functionalities. Attacks *'Strong Arm:' A basic horizotal swing with his arm. When he swings his arm, he creates a wide orange wave that goes along with it. *'Cave-in:' He swings both of his arms back over his head and then brings them down, creating a large impact on the ground. While swinging his arms down, he leaves a orange wave behind. *'Surge: '''He pulls both his arms back on his side, stretched out, and his hands and the symbol on his shoulders glows purple. He then puts his hands out in front and launches a large orb of purple energy, which then will follow the opponent, until it fades away. *'Great Surge: His hands and the symbol on his shoulders glows purple, and he starts hammering into the ground in front of him, sending yellow and orange energy waves through the ground, in a straight line. *'''Earthquake: He jumps into the air and starts emitting purple smoke. He then forcefully stomps into the ground, creating a large impact of yellow energy, and tremors in the nearby area. *'''Cataclysm: '''The Evil Guardian's special attack. He detaches the two symbols on his shoulders, and transforms them. He then thrust the end with the long spike into the ground, and launches yellow and orange lightning from the symbols into the air, while unleashing waves of orange energy. The lightning will then follow the opponent, trying to strike the opponent from above, until the attack ends. History A thousand years prior to the events of One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, the Evil Guardian was nothing more than a statue of the guardian god of the island where the game takes place. The inhabitants of the island wanted the visitors that kept coming to the island to seek out the islands secret, to go away, as they feared their island was in danger of being invaded, and that their guardian Popora was not strong enough to protect them. Therefore they asked Popora's Creator to turn Popora into something that could defend them against the invaders, but he refused. Therefore, in anger, they stole Popora's Creator's orb that gives shape to people's desires, and used it, in hatred toward the invaders, to bring the statue of the guardian god to life, thus creating the Evil Guardian, to deal with the invaders. However, as warned by Popora's Creator, because the orb was used out of hatred, the Evil Guardian turned on the inhabitants, and he began destroying both the island and its people. At some point later, he approached Popora's Creator, and tried to kill him. However, to prevent the Evil Guardian from further destroying the island, and possibly the world, Popora's Creator sacrificed his life to seal the Evil Guardian away with his orb. He succeded, and the Evil Guardian was placed in a cavern below the island, with the entrance to the cave locked with twelve seals that was spread across the island. A thousand years later, the Straw Hat Pirates arrived at the island, as Luffy found the orb that summoned the island from the ocean. Believing the imprisoned Evil Guardian to be a hidden treasure at first, the Straw Hat Pirates began breaking the seals across the island, hoping to find treasure, but in reality they brought him closer to being revived for each broken seal. After having broken half of the seals, he was given enough freedom to unleash his underlings, the Ancient Soldiers, upon the island and captured Popora. Later, after having found Popora and broken eight of the twelve seals, the Straw Hat Pirates agrees to help Popora by freeing the Evil Guardian and defeat him once and for all. After finally having broken all the seals, the Evil Guardian was freed from his prison and free to unleash his wrath upon the island. Shortly after though, the Straw Hat Pirates and Popora arrives at the Evil Guardian's prison for a final confrontation. Hanging in chains above the group, he witnesses their arrival, and breaks free from the chains that had hold him for a millennium and falls down in front of the Straw Hat Pirates and Popora, prepared to eliminate them. Popora instantly attacks the Evil Guardian, but he easily repels him with a single punch, and then proceeds to fight the Straw Hat Pirates. The Straw Hat Pirates manages to defeat him, but shortly after the hatred that had created and fueled the Evil Guardian was fully releashed, transforming him into the Evil Master Beast. The Evil Guardian would appear again in One Piece Unlimited Cruise 1: The Treasure Beneath The Waves, as one of the game's optional bosses. Here, a copy of him created by the great tree, can be found on the Cave Isle where he serves as one of the optional ordeals the Straw Hat Pirates can chose to overcome. Once he is defeated, he turns into a seed that Gaburi then will convert into a treasure. Site Navigation Category:Game Characters Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Antagonists